Patients are seen in Audiology Clinic for baseline and monthly serial followup audiologic analyses to determine whether or not Neomycin has ototoxic effects when administered in the manner prescribed in the larger NHLBI study with which we are collaborating. As Neomycin is a well-known ototoxic agent, it is significant that to date, some four years plus into the study, no major deleterious auditory effects have been documented in this population. To date two papers have been published on the use of Neomycin in this population. The Audiology Clinic continues to gather data on long-term effects.